Dreaming Me
by Milly Nedeli
Summary: C'est ma première histoire, je vous confie l'histoire de ma vie (jusqu'à 17 ans). :Il y a 5 chapitre: J'espère que vous aimerez! Milly Nedeli


_** Dreaming **__**Me**_ by **Milly Nedeli**

* * *

_**-1- **_**Introducing Me**

Lundi 10 février 1997, 49 cm et 2,580 kl, vers 9 heures du soir je suis née.  
Ma mère me prénomme Jamilly. Mon père n'était pas présent à ma naissance, mais c'était la femme de mon oncle, donc ma tante qui était là pour ma venue. J'avais déjà beaucoup de cheveux pour un bébé, la preuve que j'ai été jusqu'au bout des 9 mois.

Arrivant à la maison, je rencontre pour la première fois mes grandes sœurs: Jenifer dont j'ai 6 ans d'écart et Eloiza avec 1 ans et demis d'écart. Eloiza était malade, ma mère devait tout le temps la surveillée et la nourrir, donc pas de temps pour moi, même avec l'aide de ma toute grande sœur Jenifer. Alors c'est mes grands-parents maternelle qui m'ont élevés: Marie-Lourdes grand-mère et 2e mère, Jair grand-père et 2e père. Bien-sûr je rentré chez moi pour dormir!

En 1998, j'ai eu une très grosse fièvre, 42°, j'ai dû être hospitalisée en urgence. On m'a mise dans un bloc de glaçon pour faire baissé ma fièvre. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, je suis sortie un jour après. J'étais encore faible, quand mon père voulait que je fasse mes premiers pas. J'en ai fais deux, et quand j'allais tombée, il m'a rattrapée avant.

Le 23 avril 1998, mon père a était assassiner en revenant du travail. Jenifer l'attendait comme toujours, et au premier coup de feu, tout le monde est parti en courant chez eux! Elle voulait un abri aussi, mais personne ne voulaient lui ouvrir. Alors elle rentra vite chez ma grand-mère. Elle disait que c'était mon père, mais tous disaient que non! Alors qu'il s'est relevé, on lui a tiré une deuxième fois dessus et il est vite rentré dans la maison la plus proches. Il n'y avait personne dans cette maison, et la les tueurs arrivent et lui plante 14 fois un couteau dans sa nuque.

Quand tout était plus calme, mon grand-père et mon oncle son allaient voir qui c'était, et là... Je n'ai pas de souvenir de mon père, à part quelques photos mais aucune avec lui. Un côté de moi voulait le connaître, mais si c'était pour le perdre de toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça! Quelques personnes pensaient que ma mère avait demandé à le tuer, car il était assez infidèle, mais ce qui compter pour elle c'est qu'une fois à la maison, il était un bon mari et un très bon père! Les trois hommes qui ont fait ça, un est devenu handicapé, l'autre a été en prison et le dernier est mort! D'abord ils voulaient le tuer à la maison, mais comme il avait des femmes et des enfants, ils l'ont fais en pleine rue, devant les gens et sa fille aînée! Après ils voulaient ma mère, alors on a déménager chez mes grands-parents maternelle.

Année 2000 ou en 2001, j'ai connu ma première meilleure amie, Sandrielle Do Carmo ou encore Sandrinha. On jouait tout le temps ensemble, on a fréquenter la même école primaire, dans la même classe et on a partager la plus gentille prof du monde Mme Rosinha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était gentille avec moi, sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais sa préférée. Dans tout bonheur, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le gâcher et la voici Lavinha, ma pire ennemie et aussi celle de Sandrinha. Pour finir on sait vraiment disputer, je l'ai balancée contre la table et je suis montée sur elle pour la frappée! J'avais gagné et la prof a repris pour moi, car j'étais bonne élève. Mais en 3e année primaire, on m'a mise dans la classe de Mme Regina, je l'aimais pas, elle était méchante! J'ai pleuré jusqu'à aller dans la classe de Mme Rosinha, j'ai réussi, mais je me suis fais quand même engueulée par la sous-directrice.

Avec ma meilleure amie et d'autres ami(e)s (dont ma sœur Eloiza et sa sœur Frances) on a fait: un restaurant, un mini bus décapotable, des concerts (Banda Calypso notre groupe préféré à l'époque), un cirque, un parc d'attractions (avec une attraction, le train fantôme), ... Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait! J'ai vécus une merveilleuse enfance.

_**-2- **_**Childhood**

J'était vraiment heureuse, je resté des fois jusque minuit dans la rue pour jouer avec eux!

7 ans après la mort de mon père, ma mère se remarie avec mon beau-père André. Il est Italien/Belge et a 20 et des ans de plus que ma mère. Elle l'a rencontré alors qu'elle aidait une de ses amies a nettoyer chez la sœur d'André.

En 2005-2006, elle part en Belgique pendant 6 mois et s'y marie avec lui. Après 6 mois elle rentre au Brésil, et revient pour nous chercher. J'étais contente de partir et de connaître des autres endroits, par-contre Jenifer ne voulait pas du tout y aller (car elle avait un copain) et Eloiza je ne connaissais pas son avis.

Le 30 mai 2006, on part du Brésil pour la Belgique. Ma grand-mère rigolait pour cacher sa tristesse, mais finalement elle se lâche. Je lui ai dis: "Ne pleure pas grand-mère, je reviendrais". En partant dans la voiture, je vue ma meilleure amie en train de pleurer dans les bras de son père et je ne pouvais rien faire, même pas lui dire ce que j'avais dis à ma grand-mère.

Le 31 mai 2006, on est enfin sur le sol Belge. Où a connu la neige, des nouveaux amis et où on a appris la langue en moins d'un an. Mais aussi où on a connu la misères!

_**-3- **_**The unfortunates**

Ça ce voyer qu'il était nerveux de nous avoir, car il n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Mais il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça! Combien de disputes on a eu a la maison, j'essayais d'aider ma mère à séparer mais j'étais maigre alors je criais et pleurer. Où bien combien de fois, on a dû quitter la table sans manger! Je voulais qu'une chose, rentré chez moi! J en'étais pas la seule à le penser et je n'étais pas la seule à garder ça pour moi. Ma mère aussi, derrière la femme guerrière, qui a était mère et père en même temps, il y avait une femme qui crier à l'aide et qui voulait sortir de ce cauchemar avec ses enfants.

Mais il y avait une personne qui nous donnaient la force et l'envie de rester, c'était un ange envoyer du ciel. Roger Scutari, le grand frère d'André. Il était mon 2e grand-père, mon 3e père et bien sûr mon oncle. Il nous a appris à nager ma sœur Eloiza et moi, c'est avec lui que j'ai appris et danser ma première valse dans sa salle à manger. Il nous a acheter une piscine pour mettre dans son grand jardin.

* * *

Bien-sûr j'ai été à l'école, et j'ai eu Mme Ista comme prof de la 4e à la 6e primaire. C'était une très bonne prof, très gentille et on faisait beaucoup d'activités avec elle. Il y avait aussi Mme Rachel, celle qui nous donner des cours de français à part à Semih, Eloiza et moi.

Où est la nouvelle amie, l'ennemie et le beau-gosse? Les voici: Amélia l'amie, très serviable et chouchou de la prof - Sherley, l'ennemie, même si le premier jour elle m'avait donner une collation (car je n'en avais pas) je l'aimais pas et Hugo Lassaux mon coup de foudre, cheveux long (en mode surfer américain),blond aux yeux bleu/vert. Je n'avais aucune chance!

Comme je disais, avec Mme Ista on faisait beaucoup d'activités et ma première c'était une pièce de théâtre: "Les vacances du petit Nicolas". Ruben était le petit Nicolas, Hugo le père, Marvin (mon meilleur ami de l'époque) était le méchant maître nageur, François était le narrateur et la maman.. ben c'était MOI. Je connaissais les répliques de tout le monde.

Maintenant, Amélia est devenue mon ennemie, Sherley ma sorellasista, Madison ma sista et Catherine ma besta.

Comme toute bonne amie, Sherley savait que j'aimais Hugo. Au milieu de la 6e année, elle est allé parler à Hugo. Je ne voulais pas sortir avec car Madison l'aimer aussi. Mais Sherley lui a demandé: "Qui est la plus jolie, Madison ou Jamilly?" il lui a dit: "Jamilly". Et depuis ce moment là j'étais en couple avec lui! On sait marié, dans un mariage collectif, il y avait comme couple: Stéphane & Sherley - Laurent & Madison - Ruben & Catherine - Hugo & Moi. Nos bagues de mariages ont été volées dans un petit magasins par Sherley et moi, je ne suis pas trop fière, mais on était "youngs & dumbs" et au moins on avait des belles bagues. Et c'est aussi ce jour là, qu'on sait embrassé pour la première fois. Au début on ne devait rien faire, mais je me suis avancée et il y a eu le petit _smack_! Bref, mais tout n'est pas rose, il aimait Amélia. Notre couple a duré 3 mois et quelques semaines (c'est ma plus longue relation jusqu'à présent), c'est lui qui m'a quitté, il a demandé à l'autre mais elle a dit non.

Après j'ai eu des petites aventures: Kevin, on sait quitté trois fois - Bryan, record on est resté ensemble 24 heures, même pas (c'était pour venger Sherley). Nous arrivons fin 6e primaire, examen finale avant de passer à l'adolescence.

_**-4-**_** Me, Myself and I**

J'ai eu mon CEB, j'avais peur de passer du côté des grands, là où j'allais faire partie des petits (comme au début).

À l'inscription, l'éducateur a demander si je voulais être avec des amis, mon beau-père lui a dit non! Mais à la rentrée, j'étais dans la même classe que: Catherine, Sherley et Savannah. Madisson était dans la même école mais autre part, Marvin et François aussi. Hugo et Juliette étaient à l'Air Pur. Au milieu de l'année Sherley a dû partir, c'était une vrai mie, mais avant son départ j'ai eu beaucoup d'amitié pour Savannah (jusqu'à aujourd'hui). Savannah, la première année à l'école en Belgique, Mme Ista m'avait mise à côté d'elle. On se parlait même, et pourtant on est devenue des meilleures amies. En secondaire j'ai connu: Dylan (mon chichi), Dylan (un ex), Thomas, Laura (MJ), Laurence, Florine, ... On était une petite bande avec deux filles: Savannah et moi. Mes deux années en secondaire je les ai réussis, après ces deux années là, soit on continuer dans la même école, mais dans un autre bâtiment ou on changer d'école.

J'ai changer d'école, je voulais faire du tourisme, pour devenir hôtesse de l'air. Mais j'adoré déjà le catch!

* * *

Le catch... C'est une passion depuis 2007 jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Mais tout à commencé dans la cour de l'école primaire, les garçons jouaient au catch et quand ils avaient des cartes doubles ils me les donnaient. J'amenais tout ça à la maison. André le méchant, j'ai fini par y voir du bon en lui et il avait quand même beaucoup changer avec nous. Donc un jour, sorti de table il m'appela, quand je suis arriver au salon il m'a dit: "Voilà le catch". Le premier match que j'ai vu de toute ma vie c'était: Jeff Hardy vs Cm Punk. Je ne savais pas pour qui tenir, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des gentils et de méchants. Mais tout de suite mon catcheur préféré ça était Jeff Hardy (jusqu'à aujourd'hui), il prenait des risques, il était beau (mon style quoi), il était unique!

Le 28 août 2009, Jeff Hardy a un match très important contre Cm Punk: soit il gagne le titre et reste à la WWE, soit il perd et il devra quitté la WWE. Suspenses... Il a perdu, j'ai pleuré pendant 1 semaine (ou plus) en chantant son thème d'entrée à la WWE. Mes sœurs se moquaient de moi!

Le 4 janvier 2010, Jeff reprend des services mais cette fois à la TNA, dure dure de le suivre car la TNA n'est pas diffusée à la télé en Belgique. J'essayais de le suivre sur Internet, mais pendant ce temps Cm Punk était à la WWE, je l'aimais pas avant mais depuis le 28 août 2009 je le détesté! Il y avait plus personne que j'aimais bien, sauf... Randy Orton, je suis devenue fan (même si avant il était méchant) et je suis fan jusqu'à aujourd'hui (pareil pour Jeff).

* * *

J'ai doublé ma 3e secondaire (malheureusement), mais j'adore apprendre les langues et on a fait des supers voyages: Londres, Paris et Venise. Je parle: portugais, anglais, néerlandais (moyennement), italien (je comprends, j'ai fais un an d'italien) et prochainement l'espagnol. J'ai envie d'être hôtesse de l'air. D'où me viens cette idée? Mon oncle Roger était pilote, ça m'a donné envie de travailler dans l'aviation aussi.

Le 29 juin 2009, mon oncle décède de la maladie de Khaler*, j'étais très attachée à lui, pour me sentir mieux je me suis mise au chant à la maison (même si je chanter mal, c'était un moyen d'oublier). J'ai arrêter petit à petit d'aller chez ma tante (chez lui).

Le 3 juillet 2010, je suis partie pour la première fois, après 4 ans, au Brésil.  
J'ai revue toute ma famille, on a fêtait l'anniversaire de 15 ans de ma sœur Eloiza. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était égoïste, j'ai même pas fait de crise d'adolescence car elle l'a faite pour moi (jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle l'a fait), elle très immature et ce crois tout permis. Bref, j'ai revue Sandrinha et tout les autres. C'est différent entre nous, mais on est resté quand même très amies! J'ai eu droit au "coming out" de sa grande sœur Frances et en 2013 celui de Sandrinha (par Facebook). Jusqu'à aujourd'hui on se parle de temps à autre, comme avec Savannah, mais on reste amies.

Le 30 juin 2012, voilà la deuxième fois que j'y retourne, cette fois pour faire ma fête de 15 ans. C'est aussi à cette âge que j'ai perdu ma virginité, si j'aurai su avec qui, je l'aurai garder plus longtemps... Bref la troisième fois ce sera en 2015!

Le 2 mai 2013, c'est André qui pars, mais au Brésil, il part aux cieux. Triste moment de ma vie.  
Situation: - Le téléphone sonne, ma mère décroche (mais elle est à la salle de bain), elle revient et nous dit: "Faut appeler Irène (ma tante, veuf de mon oncle Roger)". Je demande: "Pourquoi?" et là elle me dit: "André est mort".  
Je ne savais plus quoi faire à part pleurer, j'ai été absente à l'école pendant deux semaines.

* * *

*Le myélome multiple, plus connu sous le nom de maladie de Kahler, est une affection de la moelle osseuse provoquée par une prolifération incontrôlée des plasmocytes. Cette maladie doit son nom au médecin autrichien Otto Kahler qui l'a décrite pour la première fois il y a une centaine d'années.  
Les plasmocytes sont des cellules sanguines de la familles des globules blancs, spécialisés dans la fabrication d'anticorps. Dans la maladie de Kahler, les plasmocytes qui prolifèrent proviennent tous d'un seul plasmocyte anormal.

* * *

**_-5-_ Dreaming Me**

Aujourd'hui on est le 13 août 2014, ça fait déjà 16 ans et 4 mois que mon père est décédé, 5 ans et 2 mois que mon oncle Roger est décédé et 1 an et 3 mois que André est mort (mon 4e père).

J'ai des projets, beaucoup de projets, il y a eu un moment ou je voulais tout faire dans la vie. Impossible, et j'ai dû faire des choix!  
Avoir mon diplôme en tourisme, puis celui d'hôtesse de l'air et je voudrais travaillé un jour à la WWE.

Ah oui le Laurent, c'est quelqu'un que je connais mais pas lui, on se regarde mais rien ne se passe, j'aimerais que ce soit possible entre nous!

Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de nommé ce "livre": **Dreaming Me** (_me fait rêver_), car j'ai bon avoir cette vie, à la fin on rêve tous de l'avenir et de quelque chose de meilleur. Je rêve d'accomplir tous ce que j'ai mis à partir de "J'ai des projets,...", ce ne sera pas facile, il fait le vouloir et avoir la foie!  
Je n'ai jamais pensé faire ça un jour, écrire mon histoire, surtout que tout le monde va le voir, j'avais peur de la réaction des autres. Mais c'est ma vie et je les vécus et pour rien au monde je la changerais, car tout ce qui c'est passer pendant ces 17 année, ce ne c'est pas passer par hasard! On est tous sur Terre pour accomplir quelque chose.

Pour ne pas laisser trop de blanc dans ce chapitre finale, j'aimerai remercié (juste par des prénoms) quelques personne qui on fait partie de ma vie:  
- Elineia (maman)  
- Jenifer (sœur)  
- Eloiza (sœur)  
- Jorge L. (père) (RIP 1998)  
- Jair (grand-père maternelle)  
- Marie-L. (grand-mère maternelle)  
- Mes 4 oncles et 3 tantes (maternelle)  
- Luiz (grand-père paternelle)  
- Djanira (grand-mère paternelle)  
- Mes 4 oncles (paternelle)  
- Roger (oncle) (RIP 2009)  
- André (beau-père) (RIP2013)  
- Marie-A. (tante)  
- Savannah  
- Sandrielle  
- Ibtisam  
- Isa  
- Magalie (celle qui m'a montré ce site)  
- ...

Mes dictons préféré: "Never say Never" et "Quand la vache parle, les ânes baissent l'oreille" (dicton brésilien :p).

* * *

**Jamilly Neves de Lima **(_Milly Nedeli_)


End file.
